


In Her Head

by rosetyler_i



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetyler_i/pseuds/rosetyler_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Annabeth's version of different scenes throughout the series. Completely canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waterland

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth's view of the Waterland: Thrill Ride O' Love scene  
> I own nothing but her thoughts

I still couldn't imagine why a god would give us this pesky little task rather than going there himself. Then again, it was Ares and he was probably paranoid or something.

Grover, Percy and I walked towards the abandoned water park in silence. When we finally got to it, the sun was setting and it was getting dark.

Okay, the word abandoned doesn't do the state of this water park justice. It looked more along the lines of a ruin. Many of the letters on the sign had fallen off or been smashed. It was now called WAT R A D. The main gate had a rusty padlock keeping it shut. I scanned up and saw the rusty barbed wire. There were faded, dry waterslides winding around every which way and old advertisements and tickets were strewn about the concrete ground. It looked rather creepy.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date, I'd hate to see what she looks like," I heard Percy speak from off to my left.

I shook my head. "Percy, be more respectful."

He looked at me incredulously, "Why? I thought you hated Ares."

"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."

"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added from my right.

"Who is she? Echidna?" Percy asked referring to the mother of monsters that we fought only a short while ago.

Grover and Percy started to talk and I tuned it out. I was trying to figure out the best way to get into the park without getting tetanus or falling to our death. It was a long way down from the top. Climbing seemed to be the only option. I turned around in time to see Grover shout  _"Maia"_  and float, rather clumsily, over the fence and to the opposite side.

"You guys coming?" he asked after dusting his jeans off.

I turned to Percy and rolled my eyes. We both climbed over and he held the barbed wire for me to climb through first. He climbed through after me and we made our way down.

The sun was getting lower in the horizon and I could tell it was getting pretty late. I thanked the gods that we still had daylight.

We passed through the entirety of the park unhitched. I was gripping my celestial bronze knife as hard as I could, but nothing. No monsters, no strange noises—absolutely nothing.

We eventually came across an abandoned souvenir shop. The park owners probably forgot to empty the shelves before they left. I took another look around the shop and saw various snow globes, stationary items, postcards, and racks of clothes. Fresh clothes.

Percy looked at me and I realized I had just said this aloud. "Yeah, but you can't just—"

I scoffed. "Watch me."

I immediately took almost the entire rack of clothes off the racks and headed for the changing room. Unfortunately, most of the stuff I grabbed wasn't in my size or my gender. It was also rather ugly looking, but no matter. They were clean clothes and I wasn't about to let that opportunity slip by.

I got dressed and put more clothes into a Waterland backpack that I had also stolen.

I came out of the changing room and saw Percy and Grover gaping at me. Grover shrugged. "What the heck."

At that, both boys went and changed. I had to resist the urge to bust out laughing at them.

We set out in search of the Tunnel of Love after we all became walking advertisements. We searched in silence for a while until Percy broke it. "So Ares and Aphrodite, they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy. Three-thousand-year-old gossip." I scoffed patronizingly.

"What about Aphrodite's husband?"

Obviously this boy hadn't studied his mythology. "Well, you know. Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

He is literally the dumbest person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. "Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

Yep. Idiot. "Oh sure. He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them. In a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like..." I trailed off after having seen it. It was huge. "Like that."

Around the rim, bronze painted cupid statues stood at the ready. The sign above read: THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE! At least, according to Grover who, having lived with dyslexic Demi-gods, had become accustomed to read things aloud.

I watched as Grover walked towards the edge. "Guys, look."

In the middle of the pool, there was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top. Little hot-pink hearts were painted all over it. It was disgusting. In the left seat of the boat was a polished circle of silver gleaming in the light of the sunset; Ares's shield.

"This is too easy. So we just walk down there and get it?"

I walked away and sighed. He is so... Dumb.

Then I saw it. At the base of one of the statues, there was a Greek letter carved into it. Eta. Could this be a trap? But who would want to trap two gods? I wonder...

Apparently, I had been thinking aloud again as Percy promptly asked Grover if there were any monsters. I've got to stop that.

"Nothing," replied Grover.

"Nothing—like, in-the-arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?"

Oh, that was low. Grover looked really hurt. "I told you, that was underground."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm going down there."

I scoffed internally;  _Always has to be the Hero, does he?_

"I'll go with you." Grover obviously didn't want to go. I'm pretty sure he was just trying to make up for his failure at the Arch.

"No," Ok, maybe if I kept quiet, he won't ask me to go with him. It would be really awkward going into the Tunnel of Love with a guy.  _Especially A guy that I find a bit attractive._

Wait... Did I actually just think that? I felt my cheeks redden a bit and prayed to the gods that they couldn't see it. I mean, I liked Luke. Luke was perfect. We were a perfect family together. How could I like someone that wasn't even a part of our family?

I sighed as I remembered the first time I ever met Luke and Thalia. The day I got my knife; the day we became a family...

The sound of Percy saying my name broke me out of my reverie. "Annabeth, come with me—"

"Are you kidding?" he had to be kidding me. There was no way he actually thought that I would go inside the 'Thrill Ride of Love' with him.

"What's the problem now?" He sounded annoyed.

"Me, go with you to the... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?" No way! I wouldn't!

"Who's going to see you?" He reasoned, his face going red too. He had a point. There was no one here that would see us. Luke didn't have to know.

I sighed. I think he took it the way I meant it. "Fine," he told me. "I'll do it myself."

He started off down into the pool, and I followed.  _How can boys be so stupid? They really don't understand anything._

When we reached the boat, I saw a pink, silk, scarf. It was obviously Aphrodite's. It probably had some kind of magic perfume on it. I looked at our surroundings carefully avoiding Percy's eyes. There were a whole bunch of mirrors facing the boat. Of course; Ares and Aphrodite  _would_  want to look at themselves while they—

I blushed shooing the thought away.

While my back was turned, Percy had picked up the scarf and was about to rub it against his face. He had a dream-like smile on his face. I was right, as always. Love potion. I snatched it away just in time. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"What?" he asked as I slipped it into my pocket.

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious, wasn't it? With that love potion, he would have fallen in love with the first person he saw—which would have been me. I could  _not_  have that happen. "Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

He reached for the shield and I went back to examining the area. On the side of the boat, there was another Eta. "Wait."

I heard Percy's voice but didn't register what he had said.

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."

At that precise moment, as if on cue, loud noises erupted from all angles. It sounded as though a million gears were grinding.

"Guys!" That was Grover.  _What was going on up there?_

The statues I was looking at earlier turned and drew their bows. I almost yelled out for Percy to duck when I realized they were firing at each other. String-like cables trailed from the end of each arrow, arcing over the pool forming a net.

"We have to get out!"

He is such a dolt. "Duh!"

He grabbed the shield and started running up the steep slope; it wasn't as easy as it was coming down.

"Come one!" I heard Grover shout. I could see that he was trying to hold open the net for us but it kept wrapping his hands up.

Some of the miniature Cupids' heads popped open revealing video cameras. Spotlights came out of nowhere and a voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight..."

"Hephaestus!" I realized, thinking aloud again. "I'm so stupid! Eta is 'H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

We kept running and almost made it to the top when the mirrors up top opened and thousands of tiny metallic bugs poured out. No... Not bugs...

"Spider! Sp—sp—aaah!" I screamed.  _This can't be happening. This can_ not _be happening. They're coming for me. All of them! I have to hide! I have to get out! They're coming for me!_

I fainted. I couldn't do anything other than scream. I couldn't make a comprehensible thought. I could only feel, and what I felt wasn't pleasant. I felt like the spiders were crawling all over my body.

I felt myself being dragged towards the boat. I climbed in, blindly. I knew that Percy would help me. My thoughts came back momentarily because I couldn't feel them on me anymore. I looked around and saw that we were in a sea of mechanical spiders. I fainted again.

When I came to, I found myself on the boat, fastened in. I felt my face and I was wet. Why was I wet? Then I remembered being splashed with water. The spiders were gone, thank the gods. Percy must've made the water flow out of the pipes.

 _Great. Now Percy and I were actually_ riding  _the thing._

Then I realized that we  _were_  riding it. And we weren't dying. Percy must have control over the boat. Nifty.

I could feel the spotlights on us and saw that the Cupid-cams were on. I resisted the urge to smile and wave patronizingly.

We were pulled sharply to the left, and I was glad that Percy had strapped me in. We swerved left, right, left again, right again, past a whole bunch of lovey-dovey junk. Had the ride been in working order and we weren't facing death, I probably would've been embarrassed.

"Unfasten your seat belt," Percy's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Are you crazy?"

"Unless you want to get smashed to death. We're going to have to jump for it." He strapped the shield to his arm.

I could see where he was going with it, but it was crazy. I grabbed his hand. We had to do this and get out alive. Grover was counting on us; the camp was counting on us.

He managed a confident smile. "On my mark."

"No! On my mark!" He would get us killed, the idiot.

"What?"

I sighed. "Simple physics! Force times the trajectory angle—"

"Fine!" he interrupted. "On  _your_  mark!"

I waited. Almost... There... "Now!"

I did it! We were thrown upwards. Unfortunately, it was just a bit too much. We started to fall towards the concrete.  _This is the end, isn't it?_

"Ouch!" Something had grabbed me by the arm. I looked over and saw Grover. He was using his flying shoes to stop us midair.  _Yes! Go Grover!_

"You're too heavy! We're going down!"

We plummeted.  _Hope, diminished._

We smashed into a photo-board. Percy and I kept rolling until we hit the ground. I stayed on the ground until I caught my breath and when I stood, I saw that the Cupid-cams were still rolling.

As if on cue, Percy shouted: "Shows over! Thank you! Good night!" and the cameras shut off leaving us in a dark, abandoned water park.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that a few minutes ago, I had been worrying about petty things like going into a 'Tunnel of Love' with Percy. I shook my head and looked at the two of them. Grover and I caught eyes, and we had a silent conversation:

_You okay?_

_Yeah, you?_

_Mhmm..._

_I'm glad._

_Me too._

Percy didn't notice the little exchange. He was obviously in deep thought. He looked pretty angry. I mean, so was I, but his was more like fury. "We need to have a little talk with Ares." He said.

Oh dear.


	2. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's version of the kiss on the cheek in the Sea of Monsters

"Percy!" I yelled. Gods he was so annoying. "Come on!"

 

He said something to Tyson I couldn't hear and jumped into the chariot alongside me. He was wearing a watch which was new. I had always been attracted to watches. Also, the way his hair was blowing in the light breeze was kind of, well, breathtaking.

Wait a minute. This was Percy Jackson I was talking about. I have no idea what I was thinking.

All of the sudden, Chiron blew the conch horn out in the distance and we started down the racetrack. I silently thanked the gods that I was already gripping the rails otherwise, I would have fallen.

The chariot moved so smoothly thanks to my designing, of course. We passed Clarisse while she was having a one-on-one with one of the Stoll brothers.

"We've got 'em!" I heard Percy yell.

 _Thank you, Percy, for jinxing us._  I yelled at him in my mind as I yelled aloud, "Incoming!" I picked up one of my javelin, put in grappling hook mode, and threw it, knocking a lead weighted net that would have killed us both.

I could hear Apollo's chariot come up behind us. One of the Apollo warriors threw their javelin at our right wheel before I could even realize what was happening.  _Oh, no,_  I thought,  _we're done for._  We wobbled a bit, but somehow we kept going.

Percy flicked the reins and we went a bit faster. We were now right beside Apollo with Hephaestus coming up behind. Clarisse and Connor Stoll were still fighting which was making them loose speed.

Being the designer of the chariot, I knew that if we had just one little hit to our wheel we would fall.

"You're mine!" The driver of Apollo's chariot yelled.  _A first year?_ I thought,  _Seriously?_

"Yeah, right!" I decided that I needed to prove him wrong so I picked up the second and last javelin—I know its risky but hey, he was being stupid—and I threw it straight into his chest. He fell backwards onto his teammate and tumbled out of their chariot making the horses head straight for the stands. Campers flooded out of that area like mad, but I didn't have time to watch the whole thing.

Percy managed to hold the chariot together through the next turn and we thundered pass the starting line and into our final lap.

I could hear the moaning of the axle, but I didn't have time to worry about that now. Hephaestus was gaining speed.

Charles Beckendorf was a sweet guy but on the racetrack—let's just say that he liked to win. A lot.

He pushed a button on his nifty little control panel and Steel cables shot out the front of his horses—they were mechanical, of course—and wrapped around the back rail of our chariot. I could tell he was going to pull us back and get in front of us.

I called him a name I'd rather not repeat and drew my knife. I swiped, sawed, and cut at the cables. They were just too thick.

"I can't cut them!" I screamed.

"Switch with me! Take the reins!" Was he crazy? I couldn't steer a chariot! I only have  _ideas_.

"But—"

"Trust me!" He looked straight at my eyes and for a moment, I was fixated on his sea green ones. Then the chariot lurched and brought me back to reality.

I pulled in front of him and took hold of the reins. I couldn't focus on anything Percy was doing with the cables, but before I knew it, Hephaestus pulled up along side us, and I almost died. Thank the gods Percy had been there to save me.

The last turn was coming up and I started to freak. I wasn't paying attention to anything but that dreaded turn.

In the back of my mind, I heard Beckendorf shout, "See ya, Percy! Here's a little parting gift!"

I heard a splat and glanced down. "Greek fire! Get rid of it!" I yelled and went back to focusing on the turn.

Beckendorf hadn't moved from his position right next to us but I didn't really know why.

Suddenly, I saw a bright flash of silver from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see that Percy's watch had actually been a shield. I made myself a mental note to thank Tyson later.

I could feel little sparks on my leg and remembered the Greek fire. "Percy!" I exclaimed.

Percy, then, took his sword and flipped that Greek fire like a pancake. It landed on the very source it came from. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the driver jump out and the chariot exploded in green flames.

I pulled the reins on the last turn and somehow managed to keep the chariot together. We raced through the finish line—first place, mind you—and I got the horses to stop. I thought Percy had something to do with that but I wasn't certain.

My cabin swarmed us chanting our names and I remembered my mental note.

"Hold up!" I tried to yell over the crowd. "Listen! It wasn't just us! We couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saves Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's..." I trailed off not sure if Percy was ready to—

"Brother!" I guess he was. "Tyson, my baby brother."

I saw Tyson blush and I gave him an encouraging smile. The crowd roared.

I looked over at Percy and my stomach jumped a little. I don't know why it did. Maybe it was the watch, or the way his hair flowed in the wind, or maybe it was his eyes, his beautiful green eyes...

My thoughts trailed off just thinking about him. Then I realized that after a big race, such as this one, one might... Yes, now that's a good idea.

I kissed his cheek in what everyone else might've thought was congratulatory. It sent chills up and down my spine, being that close to him.

Everyone started screaming louder after that. They lifted me, Percy, and Tyson up on their shoulder and carried us to the winner's platform where we got our laurel wreaths.

I looked over Percy's fine features once more.

Yep, a very good idea indeed.


	3. Dance

_Finally,_ I thought. That stupid minor godling I had been dancing with got a little too—oh, how should I put it—frisky? In other words, he tried to take me to his miniature castle thing and... I'm not going to continue that. Let's just say it was really awkward and I was really glad that I had gotten away.

I caught sight of Grover who looked like he was having the time of his life. Some nymphs were dancing with him. I decided that I shouldn't bother him. I mean, it was Percy I was looking for anyway. I was still wondering what he tried to tell me.

" _Annabeth, don't,"_  he had said.  _"Look, I need to tell you something. I couldn't stand it if... I don't want you to—"_  he never continued. I couldn't make any sense out of it. It was starting to drive me insane.

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed as she ran up to me.

"Hey, Thalia," I hugged her. "Have you seen Percy around anywhere?"

She frowned.  _Oh, right. Hunter. No boys._ "No. Why?"

"I thought that he needed to tell me something. I still don't know what though," I confessed.

She looked around. "Oh, well, looks like you've got a problem."

I spun in a circle. "What? Did you find him?"

"Yeah, he's over there," she pointed, "but—"

I didn't hear her finish. I ran over to him. "Percy!" I shouted, weaving my way through the crowd.

I didn't even see my mom until I had gotten right up close. "Oh... Mom."

"I will leave you. For now." she said to Percy before turning and walking through the crowd. It was strange: the crowd parted like the Red Sea around her.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" I asked genuinely concerned. She could be so rough sometimes.

"No. It's... fine." he lied. I knew he wasn't going to tell me the truth, especially if it was awkward for him.

That was when I noticed the grey streak in his hair. I took special notice in the fact that it looked and felt exactly the same as mine. It was our painful souvenir from holding up the sky.

I dropped my hand and looked straight into his eyes. "So," I said quizzically. I was trying my best to read him. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

I noticed that the song I was hearing changed into a bit of a hopeful love song. Coincidence?

He looked nervous but I decided not to say anything. "I, uh, was thinking that we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And... I think I owe you a dance."

I knew this was not at all what he was trying to say to me earlier. I had a slight feeling I knew exactly what he did, now. I could feel a smile creeping onto my face as I realized I was quite excited. "All right, Seaweed Brain."

He took my hand and I placed my other one on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on my hip. He obviously had no earthly idea what he was doing but he covered it up well.

We danced in silence for a little bit and our arm placements changed so that both his arms were around my waist and mine were on his neck.

The silence started to get awkward so I decided to make some conversation. "So, uh, Percy?"

"Hmm?" he muttered.

I looked away, feeling rather awkward. "What did you  _really_  want to tell me?"

I felt him tense at this question. He was obviously uncomfortable but I wasn't going to back down. He knew that too. "Well, I honestly don't know."

I gave him a stern look. "Don't lie to me Perseus Jackson. I know good and well you're hiding something."

He sighed. "Can we just forget about it?"

I looked at him, shocked. "Do you really think that I am going to just forget about something that impor—" I gasped as he prodded a finger into my side.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tickle-ish, are we?" I giggled as he wiggled his fingers against my midriff.

"Stop!" I managed. "Please!"

"Only if you drop the subject," he laughed.

"Okay! Alright! I'll stop if you stop!" I yelled and he stopped, finally.

"Okay then," he smiled.

I shook my head at him and chuckled, walking over to the food table. I heard him following me and we both reached the table at the same time. "So, what happened on your quest?" I asked, literally dying to know all of the details.

He blushed. "Actually, it wasn't my quest. I wasn't technically allowed to leave the camp."

I gasped and choked on my brownie. "What? Then why did you come?"

He blushed again and I realized he was hiding something. It's a little scary; knowing someone for so long that the expressions on their face give away their deepest emotions. "Well, I wanted to find you."

I gaped at him, blushing furiously.

"I mean, you are my best friend and all. I couldn't have you go and die on me. That would kind of suck," he chuckled and cleared his throat. "Well, I took Blackjack most of the way and Mr. D caught me on top of a building and basically threatened to throw me off..."

He went on and filled me in on almost everything that I had missed. Though, while talking about Arizona and this strange taco shop, he had seemed very uncomfortable. I had a feeling he told me about everything else, though, so I let it go.

When he was done, I nodded and sighed. "Now we just have to figure out where Luke and his demon infested cruise ship went off to."

I could see him getting tense at the mention of Luke. "Annabeth, that fall was really, really bad."

I looked at him defiantly. "I already told you. He isn't dead. I can't explain how I know, I just do. He's alive."

"Come on, Annabeth—"

I held my hands up to stop him. "Forget about it. This night is supposed to be a party. You saved Artemis and me and you stopped a Titan. Let's just have fun, ok?"

He nodded obviously reluctant to drop the subject. "Fine. Then would you like to dance with me again?"

I grinned and obliged. This time, there was no talking. Just me with my head on his shoulder—did I mention that it fit perfectly—and his head resting atop mine.

"I'm so glad you're safe," I heard him mutter. I didn't think he had meant for me to hear that so I just shifted a little.

"Me too," I whispered.

"Even if you're still just a stupid Owl Head." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Maybe I  _had_  been meant to hear it after all.

I giggled. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Gods, I missed that nickname," he said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

I just smiled and we danced the rest of the night.


	4. Underwater

I came back from the kitchen to find Percy Jackson sitting at his dinner table, still. He was looking out at the sea, probably thinking of his father or something. I decided to drop by and give him a present.

"Hey," I said as I slid next to him on the picnic table bench. I made sure to get as close as I could. "Happy birthday," I gave him the giant blue cupcake Tyson and I made. There was a single candle sticking lopsided out of the top.

He just stared at me like I'd just come from an alien spacecraft or something. "What?"

I thought about it for a second.  _Had I gotten the date wrong?_  "It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?"

He stared at me for a moment then his expression turned from confusion to understanding. "Make a wish," I prompted.

"Did you bake this yourself?" He asked me cautiously.

I shrugged and smiled, "Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement."

I laughed and watched as he thought about his wish. When he blew out the candle, I started to wonder what he had wished for. He cut the cupcake in half and we ate it with our fingers. When we were done, we sat there watching the ocean. It was peaceful, quiet, and with Percy by my side, I believed that nothing could go wrong.

As we sat there I started to think about everything we'd gone through that day. It was then that I realized—the weight of the world had been on Percy's shoulders. The whole world, whether they knew it or not, depended on a single choice—Percy's choice. "You saved the world," I told him, articulating my thoughts.

He looked at me, "We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new oracle," I said, hinting at the obvious, "Which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," He pointed out.

I smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh," He said his voice filled with pure sarcasm.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" I gave him my best death glare but I couldn't help but to smile. I was only half-joking of course.

"You'd probably kick my butt," He was right.

"You  _know_ I'd kick your butt." I smiled.

He smiled then looked down, his eyebrows knotted. He looked kind of uncomfortable as he brushed the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable..." He started to say. I could tell that he was trying to say something very important but couldn't find the words. "Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

I couldn't help but to smile.  _Was he talking about me?_  My heart was racing. I couldn't look at him. The thought of what he was, hopefully, trying to say was making me even more nervous than he was. "Yeah?" I managed.

"Then up on Olympus," he continued, "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you  _so_  wanted to," I interjected without thinking.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." He was so nervous I felt sorry for him.

"Anyone in particular?" I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to hear him say what he was thinking.

He looked at me and saw that I was trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me," he said.

"I am not!" I argued with a smile.

"You are so not making this easy," He rolled his eyes.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

I brought my face up to his. We lingered there for a moment, lips centimeters apart. Then he finally went in for the kiss. The butterflies in my stomach let loose and I felt as though I was in heaven. Now that I think of it, I can't describe what it felt like. I just knew that at that moment, I was where I was meant to be—forever. I felt his arms make their way onto my back and I felt him smile. I smiled and giggled a little.

We backed away from each other and I stared into those beautiful sea green eyes of his.

We went in for another kiss when we were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Well, it's about time!" said a voice that was unmistakably Clarisse's.

All of a sudden the entire dining pavilion was filled with campers with their torches. I felt my face turn bright red with embarrassment and I couldn't stop my laughter. The group hoisted me and Percy onto their shoulders. Percy didn't let go of my hand, though, which made it a little bit better.

I looked over to see his face. It was as red as a cherry and a smirk covered those perfect lips of his.

"Oh, Come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said obviously pleased.

Connor Stoll gave the whole group the, shall I say, lovely idea to throw us in the canoe lake. I couldn't stop laughing and neither could Percy. My face felt red. We held hands until the dumped us in the cold water.

I tried to swim back to the top but Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me down into an air bubble he created at the bottom of the lake.  _Oh yeah,_ I thought, _Poseidon._

In that air bubble, we decided to continue the kiss that was so very rudely interrupted. It felt amazing, and I know this is cliché but I have to say it: It was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account under the pen name Mochoa1994
> 
> If you'd like to see another section from the books in her perspective, any section at all, let me which book and which scene please, and I'd be happy to oblige! (Page numbers are appreciated)


End file.
